Hold the Line
by DamCore
Summary: After the defeat of sir pentious, Charlie and the crew walked back to the hotel. But suddenly, Charlie's phone Rang.


After the defeat of sir pentious, the crew of the hazbin hotel happily returned to the building. But once inside, Charlie felt something vibrating in her pocket. She reached inside, and took out her phone. She looked at the screen, and saw who was calling

Mom?!

She thought. Hastily she accepted the call. The young princess moved the device closer to her ear, and soon enough she heard the voice of her mother.

"Charlie?"

"Yes! Mom! Hello!"

"Charlie, we saw that... Interview on tv.", Charlie's mother stated.

"W-we?", Charlie asked with a shaky voice.

"Who are you on the phone with?! Is it Charlie?! I want to talk to her! ", a male voice in the background asked, "Lucifer, don't be too harsh to her.", her mother tried to calm him down, "Lilith, give me the damn phone."

"Charlie?!", her father screamed in the phone.

"D-dad, hey, how are you doing?", Charlie asked nicely, but still scared.

"HOW AM I DOING?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF, YOU'RE MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ALL OF US, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU'RE MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!", he screamed.

"Dad, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.", she tried to calm him down.

"OH, YOU'RE SORRY. YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE SORRY?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?"

"O-Of course", she confirmed, while sitting down on the couch in the lobby.

"NOW, LEAVE THIS STUPID IDEA OF YOURS BEHIND, AND COME BACK HOME! NOW!", he demanded.

"But dad, I… I can't leave. My friends are here."

"FRIENDS? WHAT FRIENDS?!"

Tears began to slowly Form in her eyes.

"Well, angel dust for once-"

"THE PORN STAR? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME CHARLIE?!"

Even though, the phone wasn't set to speaker, everybody in the room, could hear Charlie's father scream at her. The tears now began dripping from her eyes.

"But what about Vaggie? I can't leave my girlfriend behind."

Vaggie sat down next to her, and wiped away some tears from her girlfriends face.

"aren't you happy, that your daughter found someone special?"

"Happy?", her father's voice got weirdly calm, before breaking out in anger again, "WHY SHOULD I BE HAPPY ABOUT MY OWN DAUGHTER, MY OWN BLOOD, BEING OPENLY GAY ON TELEVISION, AND OPENING A FUCKING HOTEL TO REHABILITATE SINNERS?! NAME ME ONE SINGULAR REASON, WHY I SHOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT YOU!", he demanded.

Tears ran down Charlie's face, she began sobbing, while her girlfriend tried to comfort her, by hugging the young demon princess.

"But dad, I truly love her! ", she cried out.

"Charlie! Come to your senses! Love like this cannot exist! You aren't a gay happy fucking clown! You're the princess of hell! You should be slaughtering these people, not helping them!", he explained.

"But I don't enjoy killing, dad! I, I want to help them! Not every sinner is inherently evil! I can-"

"Stop with this nonsense! You know what? I don't care anymore! Not about you, or any other demon you're trying to help! Enough is enough! Never call me or your mother again!", with the final scream, the demon lord hung up.

Charlie screamed, and threw her phone across the room, before running off upstairs.

"Charlie, wait!", Vaggie shouted, but her girlfriend was already gone.

Without a second thought, she ran up the stairs too, and left the rest of the crew standing in the lobby. They overheard everything, and the only one who was still smiling was Alastor. But even his smile felt somewhat sad.

Vaggie got to the first floor within seconds.

"Charlie?", she called. But no response.

She moved through the dusty halls. The wooden planks squeaking under every step she took. She had no idea, where Charlie was.

She could be in any of these rooms

Vaggie thought, while sneaking through the tight corridor. She looked around for clues, when her eyes catched one of the doors, at the far back of the hallway, standing slightly open. She walked towards it, and pushed the wooden door inwards. Her look went inside, where she found her girlfriend sobbing, while laying in the bed of the room.

"Charlie?", Vaggie asked.

No response. Vaggie slowly sneaked towards her. But all she could hear from Charlie, was sobbing.

"It's fine, honey. I'm here for you", she whispered.

Still no response, but sobbing. Vaggie moved onto the bed, almost in slow motion. She crawled over the bedsheets, and hugged Charlie from behind as the big spoon. They just lay there. Together. Vaggie hugging her girlfriend, and burying her face in her long, blond hair. Charlie was still crying like a waterfall, but in between the sobs, words could be made out.

"He's lying." "It's not true"

Charlie rolled around, to be face to face with her girlfriend. Vaggie looked into her wet eyes.

"He's lying, right?", she asked, still sobbing.

"of course he is. The hotel will work. I just know it.", Vaggie smiled at her crying loved one.

"And that between us, is real, isn't it?", Charlie asked.

Vaggie responded with a long, passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around Charlie, and dragged them even closer together. After a few seconds, Vaggie separated hers and Charlie's lips again.

"Did that feel real to you?", Vaggie asked.

Charlie nodded with a smile.

Everything will work out. I don't need my father. I only need her.

Charlie thought, while closing her eyes, crawling together like a ball, and burying herself in Vaggie's chest.

Everything would work out. As long as they had each other.


End file.
